Pieces of Love
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: A Valentine Day Asucaga fic. That's all. Please R


**Hi ya, minna! Asuka Mayu comes again with an Asucaga one-shot! I made this fic for Valentine Day. Please read and review.**

**Pieces of Love**

It was an ordinary day for Cagalli. Very ordinary. Nothing special at all. Like usual, she woke up at 6.30 a.m, took bath, ate cereals for breakfast and got ready to go to her office. She was the chairperson of Orb Enterprise, a young one, in fact. She inherited the company since her father died 10 years ago. At that time, she was only 18 but she had no choice.

Walking downstairs, Cagalli sighed softly. A lot of people said her life was perfect. She had her own company, she lived in a big mansion and she was the richest girl in Orb. She herself also thought she didn't need anything more in her life. Everything was perfect...and it wouldn't be so perfect without...

"Good morning, Cagalli-sama. Have a good sleep last night?"a blue-haired guy with stunning emerald eyes bowed politely to her.

He was Athrun Zala, her bodyguard and also, secretly, her dream guy. He was used to be her childhood friend but now he worked with her. He was the only living creature in this world who was able to cope with her reckless and short-tempered attitude.

Cagalli smiled at her bodyguard. "Good morning, Athrun. Yeah, what about you then?"

Athrun returned the smile, bowing slightly again. "I also had a good sleep last night, thank you for asking, Cagalli-sama. Should we go now?"he said and outstretched his hands to take Cagalli's briefcase.

The two went out of the mansion and a drive drove them to Cagalli's office. On the way, Cagalli saw a lot of couple walking together with flowers and presents. She sweat-dropped suddenly. Was today...

"Athrun, what's the date today?"she asked Athrun who sat beside her.

"Today is 14th February, Cagalli-sama."answered Athrun promtly.

Cagalli gulped. 14th February meant Valentine Day and Valentine Day was her least-favourite day. She would be attacked by jealousy for the whole day. Having no boyfriend in the age 28 really made her feel bad. Now, even 10-year-old kid (or even younger) had a girlfriend or boyfriend. She was very ashamed of herself and if there was a day she didn't want to exist in this world, it was Valentine Day.

"Cagalli-sama, we've arrived."Athrun's voice woke her up.

And she felt even worse when she stepped into her office...She could hear voices that saying something that sounded like...

"...Oh, these flowers are very pretty...thank you very much, Kira..."

"...I'll pick you at 8.00 p.m tonight, Milly and you must wear that sexy nightgown, okay? We are going to a five-star hotel for dinner..."

"...What do you have for me, Yzak? You don't even give me flowers like Kira and Tolle...wow! A teddy-bear?...Oh my God...you never say you would...you are so unexpectable but that's why I love you..."

She could recognize the voices belonged to her staffs, Lacus, Tolle and Shiho. If she was given choices, she didn't want to look at their happy face. Most of her staffs had their own partner. Lacus was Kira's girlfriend, Milly or Miriallia was Tolle's and Shiho was Yzak's. How she wished she had one too...

"Oh, good morning, Cagalli-sama! Happy Valentine's Day!"greeted Miriallia as soon as she detected Cagalli's presence. The others turned to Cagalli at once.

"Good morning, Cagalli-sama!"they greeted.

Cagalli nodded slightly. "Good morning, you guys. I know today is Valentine Day but please do your work like usual, okay?"she said, walking into her room. Athrun was tailing behind her.

From her seat in the room, she could see almost every table outside was full with presents. Actually, hers was full too but it was full with files and works for her. Maybe she had to work over-time tonight to finish all the job. She was quite glad; at least she didn't need to hear her maid, Mana asking over and over when would she get married.

"Cagalli-sama, I found this piece of puzzle on the floor again." said Athrun after all of the sudden, killing Cagalli's deep thought.

She sighed and frowned at her bodyguard. "Athrun, how many times should I tell you? Just put it into the glass jar."

Athrun nodded obediently and put the piece of puzzle into a large glass jar that contained the same but different pieces of puzzle. Cagalli had been receiving the pieces of puzzle everyday since last 8 months. Athrun always found them on the floor everytime they entered the room in the morning. Cagalli wanted to throw it away at the first place but Athrun reminded her to her father's advice, "Don't throw away someone's gift"

Both of them started their work; Cagalli opened a file with no interest meanwhile Athrun guarded her...or to be exact, stared at her. That was his only job except for making sure there was no harm around Cagalli. It was a very dull job but not for Athrun. He enjoyed it very much.

Cagalli was his raison d'etre. He had known her for ages. They entered the same primary school and high school and became bestfriends. Cagalli was Athrun's only friend at school; Athrun's past didn't allow him to have a lot of friends. It was hard for people around to forget how his parents died; his father died in gallows, his mother killed herself and he was raised by an orphanage. Cagalli always helped him when someone bullied him. He knew he couldn't do anything for her in return so he just stay as her most loyal bestfriend and being her bodyguard also one of his way to show his loyalty towards her.

"Athrun?"

The voice woke Athrun up. He immediately drew a smile, his most gorgeous smile for his princess. "Yes, Cagalli-sama?"

Cagalli put her pen down and looked at her bodyguard. "Maybe I have to work overtime tonight, can you keep me company?...well, I'm not forcing you...maybe you have plans for tonight..."she said uncertainly.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli-sama but I really have plans for tonight...I'm sorry..."

"No, no, I understand, "Cagalli cut him off. "It's okay...I know, you must want to spend time with your girlfriend, today is Valentine Day..."

Athrun chuckled. "You know very well I have no girlfriend, Cagalli-sama. But...really, I'm sorry...I can't company you tonight."

"Such a handsome guy like you has no girlfriend, I'm not that stupid, Athrun. You are not like me."said Cagalli, chuckling as well. She opened back her file before adding. "Maybe I won't be marrying anyone forever."

"I believe you will, Cagalli-sama. And the man who marry you will be the luckiest man in the world."replied Athrun meaningfully.

* * *

"It's alright 5.16 p.m, Athrun. If you want to impress your girlfriend, you must take a long time to prepare."said Cagalli as she closed her 42th files.

Athrun frowned at her. "I've said for countless time, Cagalli-sama. It's not like what you think. It's just...well, if you want me to leave early, I'll leave. Maybe I'm disturbing you."

Cagalli smiled and rolled her ambers towards Athrun. "If I think you are disturbing me, Athrun, than I wouldn't offer you to accompany me tonight. You are not mad with me, are you, Athrun?"she asked, making her best puppy dog eyes.

Fortunately, Athrun fell into the trick. "Of course I'm not, Cagalli-sama. If I were given choice, I don't want to leave you too. It's dangerous for you to work alone at night like this. But...well, the thing is...it got to be tonight, or never..."

"Oh yeah?...I don't understand but good luck."said Cagalli boredly, taking one more file.

"Thank you, Cagalli-sama. Maybe I should leave now. Um...call me if something happen and..."he rolled his eyes towards the glass jar "um...that'a all I think..."

"Okay. Say 'hi' from me to your girlfriend."replied Cagalli indifferently, didn't even look at Athrun.

A frown appeared on Athrun's face as he walked towards the door. He stopped suddenly when his hand turned the knob and. He turned back to Cagalli.

"Oh yeah, I forget. Do you know, Cagalli-sama, that there is a new café opened just behind this office? It is called Eternal Destiny Café. I suggest you drop by there someday...you know...maybe you will find your husband-to-be there."he said quietly.

But the news didn't make Cagalli looked at him. She only gave him a cold reply. "Oh yeah? I see...thank's for the advice and please close the door when you go out, Athrun."

The reaction made Athrun disappointed but he still bowed slightly at her. "Okay, Cagalli-sama. Take care of yourself."he said before walking out and closed the door.

* * *

It is 10.32 p.m and Cagalli was still alone in her room. All her works were done but she didn't have heart to go home. She didn't know why either but she felt like she ought to do something, which she didn't know what. She rolled her eyes around the room and then stopped at the glass jar. The pieces of puzzle.

She stood up and took the glass jar. Sitting down, she poured the contains onto the table. "Um...let's see..."she muttered quietly and began to solve the puzzle.

An hour passed and Cagalli was putting the last piece of puzzle. "Hah! So it's done!"she said happily, dusting her hands. She bent closer to look at the puzzle. She was very concentrate just now so she didn't notice what was the picture.

"Me...and Athrun...?"

The picture was the picture of Athrun and Cagalli, hugging each other. Cagalli still remembered, it was the scene when her father died. She cried very hard and Athrun was the only person who could calm her down at that time. He hugged her and let her to cry as much as her wanted. He carressed her hair softly and muttered some soothing words to her. She hadn't forgot about all that. It was too good to forget.

There was a sentence on the picture, which said;

"_**Will you be my Valentine? It got to be tonight or never..."**_

"It got to be tonight or never..."Cagalli repeated slowly. She thought someone had ever said something like to her but she couldn't remember who. Something poked in her mind suddenly. Athrun said it to her just now. He said it got to be tonight or never.

"So it's Athrun...Athrun sent me all this pieces of puzzle..."said Cagalli disbelievingly. Why didn't she think about that before? He was the one who giving her all the pieces puzzle. She never saw the piece of puzzle laying on the floor and it seemed like it was only Athrun who could see it.

'_It got to be tonight...or never...'_

Cagalli glanced at the clock. It was 11.45 p.m. She must find Athrun before midnight and told him she had got his message. But where could he be now? He didn't tell her where he would be tonight. Sighing desperately, Cagalli tried her best to think of any clue. Athrun must leave a clue without her knowing.

"_Oh yeah, I forget. Do you know, Cagalli-sama, that there is a new café opened just behind this office? It is called Eternal Destiny Café. I suggest you drop by there someday...you know...maybe you will find your husband-to-be there."_

"Eternal Destiny Café!"exclaimed Cagalli happily. She quickly stood up and gathered all of her things before stuffing them in her briefcase. She ran out from the office and headed to the street at the back of the building. She didn't know where exacly the café was. She only knew it was at the back of the office.

Cagalli looked at her watch. 11.52 p.m. Eight more minutes. She walked faster and looked around desperately. She must meet him. It got to be tonight or never.

* * *

11.59 p.m. Cagalli stopped walking and panted. She gave up now. She knew she couldn't make it. She had lost her one and only chance to have his dream guy.

"Cagalli?"

The blonde woman looked up. Her heart almost stop beating for a while. Athrun was standing in front of her, throwing her a surprise look. But no one was surprised more than Cagalli herself. She looked at the name of the building she was in front to.

Eternal Destiny Café

"Cagalli? Are you alright? You look pale."asked Athrun concernly as he pulled Cagalli closer.

Without warning, Cagalli threw herself into Athrun's arms and hugged him tightly as she never want to let go of him anymore. Tears fell uncontrolably down her cheeks. "I'm sorry...I know I'm late...It's past midnight..."

"Late? Are you sure you are, Cagalli?"Athrun asked softly, glancing at his watch and showed it to Cagalli. "Look at the time now."

Slowly, Cagalli looked at Athrun's watch. She gasped. It showed 12.56 p.m! She checked her own watch and it showed 1.06 a.m. She turned to Athrun, wearing his confuse face. "But my watch..."

The blue-haired guy simply smiled. "I adjusted your watch before, don't you remember? I set it 10 minutes faster because you are always late. So, you are not late tonight. You got here in time. And...I wonder if this mean you've solved the puzzle? You've got my message?"

Cagalli nodded shyly and sank in embrassment. "Yeah...I have..."

"Will you, then?"asked Athrun abruptly. "I mean...will you be my Valentine, then?"

"...Yeah..."

"Pardon me?" Cagalli's answer was so quite so Athrun couldn't hear it well.

"I said, YES!"

There was a silence for a while before Athrun pulled Cagalli into his arms once again. He smelled the sweet scent of her hair and carressed them softly. It felt so blissful. He had waited for such a long time for a moment like this, more than ten years.

"I'm glad...finally you manage to solve the puzzle...our pieces of love..."he muttered slowly.

**I think it is kinda boring and short but I've no time to write any longer for now. Gomen nasai! Maybe I'll edit it later. So, please review and Happy Valentine's Day, minna!**

**-Mayu**


End file.
